


This Night was Made for Us

by zaynplusanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, lots of fluff, over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynplusanyone/pseuds/zaynplusanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn have a tie that binds them, a bond. It takes them a while, but eventually they figure out that that bond is meant to be there, that it means something more. Tonight is about celebrating that bond, enjoying what they have, and remembering that even when the world is moving too quickly around them, they will always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night was Made for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becauseziall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/gifts).



> I may have gotten carried away with the date night.
> 
> Thank you to my fantastic beta who was amazing and beta'd this fic on such short notice.

In this world we all have a soulmate, a person bound to us, made for us, destined for us since before we were born.  We aren’t given a timeline for when we meet this person or a mark that tells us who this person is, we are simply given a moment. A point in time, a premonition almost, that tells us this person is ours. Some people, lucky or unlucky as they may be, get glimpses of this moment throughout their lives leading up to their moment. Others moments come the exact second they meet their other half which they say releases a knot in their chest they didn’t know they were holding on to. Some meet their companion without knowing and their moment comes much later. Then there are those who seem to have drawn the short end of the stick who don’t experience their moment until it’s too late and it’s all passed, including the other person.

These moments have been described simply as deja-vu, only the kind that takes your breath away and the kind you’d never again forget.

 __

 

“Jesus” I breathe out upon spotting him. He’s beautiful, absolutely, undeniably beautiful.

“You alright there mate?” My roommate for the competition, Liam, asks.

“Nope, definitely not ok. Who is that?” I say still blatantly staring at this god-like stranger.

“Zayn? Yeah. You’re talking about Zayn. Everyone is mesmerized by Zayn.”  I try not to coil up with jealously over someone I’ve literally only noticed one minute ago but I really wanted to be the only one that noticed him. Before I can run away I notice that Zayn is now right in front of us.

“Hey Liam. Hi Liam’s friend.”

“Hi Zayn, this is Niall.” I’m pretty sure I’m the color of a tomato and smiling like an idiot but there’s nothing I can really do about that now. I just have to embrace it at this point.

“Cute” He responded.

 __

 

And that’s how it began. During the X-Factor I figured it was all temporary. I would only get to have Zayn for a limited time because eventually the competition would end, he would win and we would all go our separate ways. Because of this I decided being attached at the hip was fine, might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Zayn and I did everything together, ate all of our meals together, spent all of our free time together, and even practiced together. Liam was basically forced to adopt Zayn as a roommate when Zayn started spending his nights with us too. Well, with me, in my bed. While nothing happened these nights I couldn’t help but enjoy his heat and presence probably a little more than I should have but it would all come to an end anyway so no harm done.

As fate would have it we apparently weren’t meant to separate. When we were put together as One Direction with Liam, Harry and Louis it was my time to panic. I hadn’t experienced my moment yet but I certainly felt different about Zayn than I had with anyone else. Sure he was closer to me than he was with anyone else but I had no other indication that he wanted anything other than a close friendship. But still, I imagined more and didn’t want that more with anyone else. The longer we went on, the bigger the band got, the more time we spent together, the more I willed the moment, the more I needed it, the more I needed Zayn.

 

 __

 

Currently, two years into being One Direction, Zayn and I are on the balcony of our hotel in some city we forgot to ask the name of but it’s beautiful. All we can see for miles are the city lights and I can’t help but wonder who’s under those lights, has anyone found their other half under these lights. I also can’t help but hope I’m standing next to mine but without my vision, how would I ever know? Certainly the goosebumps, the blushing, the shortness of breath, and rapid heartbeats when he’s around couldn’t be enough.

“Niall,” He speaks out through a puff of smoke. I glance over at his form, too God-like for this world too often enough, “How important is having a vision to you?” He asks, still looking straight ahead with no expression, quite possibly in the same dream land.

Not quite sure how to respond to this I say, with my own stone expression “It’d be nice wouldn’t it? That moment where you knew it was all real. That person you knew was all yours, no questions about it. It’s hard always having questions and not getting any answers.”

Zayn stays quiet for a few moments and I think I’ve lost him. “Is a vision the only way to get your answer?” And he looks over at me as he finishes his sentence.

I honestly wouldn’t know any other way. They say these visions are the only definitive way to know, did I miss something? I think I certainly must have missed something as Zayn drops his cigarette, stubs it out with his boot and turns towards me. In the same swoop he pulls me in by a fist in my shirt and my brain can’t quite catch up because it’s too busy telling me that I’ve somehow been here before. As we crash into each other I move my lips with his in a very familiar way. With him still holding onto me with one hand he puts the other around my waist and I move mine to his ribs. I find the grooves in between with my fingers as if they were made for me and as I realize why this is so familiar I see, very vividly, that yes, these spaces were made for me.

All of the time, the wait, and touches that hadn’t turned into anything and the mornings I woke up next to him and everything I’ve always wanted with him get poured into this kiss and I assume, given the fervor he kisses me with, that this is a mutual release. I’ve never felt anything clearer, never zeroed in on anything like this, my heart has never pounded harder or faster, I’ve never wanted anything more.

We kiss until I can’t taste the cigarettes anymore and we finally need to pull away to learn how to breathe normally again. Not being able to go too far we keep our foreheads resting on each other and I take his face into my hands. “Did you….?” I ask.

Zayn chuckles so I can feel his breath on my face “Yeah…I was going for a different kind of answer but I guess we may have gotten the one you needed?” He asks as he lift his eyebrow and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Yeah,” I sigh out breathlessly.  “I think it was going to be the answer for me either way. Did you already know? Even before the moment?”

“I did.”

“How?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more. Never thought about anything else.”

“And that was enough?” I ask. Pulling my forehead up and wrapping my arms around his neck so I can look into his eyes.

“That’s all that matters innit?” Which sums up why I can love Zayn so easily. Because something so complicated is so simple.

“So you’re saying you’ve been mine for a while now?” I ask with a bit of a smile.

“Since day one.” He says with a smile of his own and an air of easiness that I need as close as possible to me right now.

I take his hand and start to pull him inside. I hear him laughing behind me as he is easily led. “Niall, where are we going babe?”

I stop just as we cross the threshold back into the room and turn to pull him into me again. I speak in a whisper even though I know we are the only two in the room but I need to know this is just for him, I’m just for him. “Zayn, I love you. I’m so in love with you. Have been for some time now. And now that I know that we are connected, made for each other I want to feel you. I want to love you.” Zayn returns the whisper with a tone of breathlessness. “Yeah…fuck, Niall. I want that too. I love you too.”

 

__

4 Years Later….

I wake up to an empty and cold bed which I am not very used to. Normally I wake up tangled in Zayn and much happier than I currently am. I note that I am also being woken by a very loud annoying alarm, which I distinctly remember not setting. I groan and lean over to turn it off, glancing at the screen for some kind of hint as to why I’m being annoyed like this. The alarm simply has a message “Wakey, wakey”. Gross, Zayn, he will pay for this. I sit up thinking that surely there is some reason I’m being woken up from a nap like this when I get a text message.

 

_From the moment I met you I’ve been tied to you, you run through every part of my being. Tonight is a night for you and me, a bit of hide and seek. The first item for you to find is an envelope in this room. Pull the tie that binds._

Immediately I start looking around the room, I could text Zayn back but I’ll play along, I’m curious enough. I look under the bed, in the nightstand, in the closet. I practically turn the bedroom inside and out and find nothing. I can’t already be this close to giving up. I go out to the living room of the hotel room and see plain and simple on the coffee table the red envelope I assume I am supposed to be looking for. This cheeky bastard.

I quickly but carefully open the envelope and dump the contents out on the table. The first thing I notice is the note,

 

 

_Niall,_

_Congratulations on finding your first clue._

_In this envelope you will find_

_1.)_ _This letter (good job)_

_2.)_ _A list of clues_

_3.)_ _A map_

_Tonight we will be going on an activity hunt of sorts leading us around the city and through various adventures. I love you so much baby and I wanted us to have a night just to ourselves where I could show you what you mean to me. The list of clues is our list of activities. At each activity you will find a puzzle piece, keep these safe because at the end of the night you will put them all together to spell out a special message from me to you. Now, use your map to guide you, I’m probably going crazy without you already._

_I love you,_

_Zayn_

 

 

I have to sit down and take a few breaths as my face cracks under the smile. I could not have asked for a better soulmate, a better person to spend my life with. These four years have been complete ecstasy because of him. Sure being in the band is amazing, the fame, being able to do exactly what I’ve always wanted to do but it wouldn’t mean half as much without Zayn next to me. And here we are four years later.

I have to shake myself out of my dreamland to remember that I have a boy to find. I figure with this adventure I probably should wear more than just sweatpants so I take a quick shower and put on the black sweater Zayn loves with tight jeans just so he enjoys the view tonight. I’m so excited for this date. We’ve been running a lot lately, with the tour, the next album, the promo, the this, the that and we haven’t gotten as much time together. I thought I was the only one feeling it but of course I wasn’t. Of course Zayn knows and now he’s been incredible as always and made this whole night for us.

I run out of the room, hotel key and phone in hand, not hearing anything other than a “hurry up” from Zayn through text. I put everything back in the envelope and study the map very carefully.

After more twists and turns that I care to count I end up at a place I’m sure is completely wrong because it’s not even open. I’ve landed myself at a restaurant, which makes sense because it’s dinner time, but the restaurant seems to be so new that it hasn’t opened, empty and all, spare a few stray lights. By the look of it, it will be an Italian restaurant, a beautiful one at that, but surely this isn’t where Zayn is tonight. I look back down at my map to reevaluate and see where I went wrong as I hear the door to the restaurant open and I look up to find Liam. Liam, who laughs at the very confused face I’m giving him.

“I guess I owe Louis 20 pounds. I told him you wouldn’t make it here until at least 10:30 and would call lost at least 5 times.” He laughs.

“Twat.”

“Sorry Niall, everyone knows you’re not good with directions, especially if they’re not on your iPhone. Even then though…” He trails off.

“So am I in the right place? Is Zayn here? Or are you my consolation prize?”

Liam scoffs, “You’d be so lucky. Zayn’s here, let me show you to your table.” As Liam steps aside to allow me through, I get a good look at the restaurant. It’s beautiful and has a night/streets of Italy theme complete with street lamps and bricks walkways. I finish looking around the restaurant and zone in on my beautiful boyfriend smiling at me from a booth in the back complete with candles and flowers.

He gets up and looks amazing as usual with his hair tied up in a knot and a simple striped short sleeved button up. I also note that his jeans are so deliciously tight, I hope part of this list is me getting to peel them off at some point.

“Looks like you found the place ok.” He says as he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

“I did. After you left me alone in the bed like a one night stand.” His eyes light up at my joke and he laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. And you were the hardest one night stand I’ve ever had to leave.”

I attack him with pokes until Liam comes over and coughs to get our attention.

“Jesus Li, take the fun out of everything.” Zayn laughs.

“Hey! I was told you are on a timeline, and since I’m the only one in here not going nuts with hormones I thought I would intervene.” He says as Zayn and I slide into the booth all chuckling a bit now.

The laughter dies down and Liam continues, “I’m your waiter for the night, Liam, let me know if you need anything. Would you like anything to drink other than water?”

Before I can open my mouth to order, Zayn rattles off some very fancy sounding wine and even Liam looks impressed. I think they probably rehearsed that beforehand though which makes it even better.

Liam walks away giving Zayn and I some alone time. He takes my hand in his over the table. “So….are you excited for tonight? Or is it kind of lame?” He ducks his head down nervously. I know it must have taken so much work for Zayn to plan this night and that makes me love him even more. The fact that he’s nervous that I won’t like it makes me a bit sad because of course I would love anything he plans for us, especially something as amazing and as elaborate, but really, I just love being with him.

To emphasize the point I’m about to make I get out of my side of the booth and slide onto his lap on his side, tight fit. “Zayn, baby. I probably couldn’t be more excited for this night. This sounds amazing and it must have taken so much work for you to plan it. You are so amazing. You should never be nervous that I wouldn’t love anything you plan, I just love being with you.” I kiss him to show my appreciation; and just as the kiss is making my pants impossibly tighter, Liam coughs again, ruining the moment.

I pull away resting my forehead on Zayn’s so I can see Liam. I feel Zayn breathing heavily and know his eyes are still closed as he grips me tightly. “Spoil sport.” I say as I return to my side of the booth.

As we drink the ridiculously good wine, we continue our conversation just catching up on the things we haven’t been able to say lately because we have been so busy. Really if this was all that the night entailed I would be completely happy, I’ve just missed him so much. Liam brings us our meals, which were pre-ordered and I can’t say Zayn was wrong, it tastes amazing but I have to question, “Harry didn’t make this or anything right? I’d rather not die tonight.” I say completely seriously. Zayn laughs in response “I’d rather not die myself so no, Harry did not make this. The actual chef of the restaurant prepared it. They are opening next month and he didn’t mind doing a dry run of the dishes.”

“Thank God because I didn’t want to stop eating it, even if it was toxic. This is amazing.”

Zayn looks at me with pride in his eyes. “I’m glad you like it babe.”

We finish our dinner and I’m completely ready for dessert but apparently it’s not time for that. Zayn reads my mind “Don’t worry Ni, that’s built in, I wouldn’t let you go the night without multiple options for dessert.” He winks at me and I hope that wink means those jeans are coming off. I don’t have enough willpower to make it through more events like this without also tasting him.

As we get up to leave the restaurant we hear Liam call out “What?! No tip?!”

Zayn calls back “Yeah, you’re a much better singer than waiter, mate.” And we rush out before Liam can throw the leftover bread at our heads.

When we get outside Zayn pulls out another envelope and notices I’m clutching mine. “Here is your first puzzle piece, babe.” I practically rip open the envelope to see if it gives me any clues. The puzzle piece is simply a blue block letter ‘R’ about 1 foot big. I look at Zayn in question. “You thought you were going to be able to guess the whole thing with one piece? C’mon Niall, give me a little more credit.” He smiles and I pull him in by his waist, not being able to resist his smile and how good he looks.

After we kiss, rather thoroughly for I don’t know how long, Zayn pulls away. “Baby, as much as I’d love to continue this, maybe we should read the next clue.” Ah yes, I almost forgot. I excitedly take the clue list out of the envelope and mentally check off number 1 _The tie that binds_ and read number 2 _Insatiable_. “Number 2 was dinner which also came with this.” He holds out a “Y” Two for the price of one. “That means number 3 then.”

 

____

_Name that Tune_

“I’m ace at this game Zayn, you’re about to lose! The details don’t even matter, I’ve got this one under wraps.” I gloat, possibly prematurely.

Zayn laughs at me and we start heading north down the street. “I wouldn’t quite count this as a win yet love.”

I pull closer into Zayn just enjoying holding his hand and feeling his body close to mine. We don’t get to be alone together as much as I’d like these days so I need to enjoy the time when it’s here. After much too short of a time we arrive at an unmarked building. “I’m pretty sure I was told at a young age to avoid unmarked buildings babe.” I say cheekily to Zayn as he pulls a key card out of his pocket with much difficultly since I’m not letting go of my koala stance on him.

“I’m pretty sure you were also told to avoid mysterious, broody men with tattoos, piercings, and sole intentions of getting you into bed but look at us now.”

“Never that babe, I’d never avoid that. I live for that.” I say pulling him into me as we step on the other side of the threshold.

“You better not!” Zayn says, feigning offense.

“Well, only one mysterious, broody man with tattoos, piercings and who I also have an affinity towards fucking on a regular basis.”

“Damn straight.” Zayn says as he tugs me down the hall laughing.

I realize pretty quickly given the records and magazine covers on the wall that we are in a studio which makes me feel slightly better about having no other idea where I am. Towards the end of the hall Zayn opens up one of the doors and we walk into a dimly lit, very comfortable booth.

“My favorite lovebirds!”

I suppose this is better than him being involved with the dinner part of the date.

“Hi Harry.” Zayn says as he gives Harry a hug, me following suit right behind him.

“What are you doing here you big oaf?” I ask.

“Zayn and I thought it was finally time for that threesome, show you the light and all.” Harry laughs as he plops down into one of the leather seats.

“I’ll stay in the darkness. If that is the light, I’m definitely staying in the darkness, I don’t want that thing anywhere near me.” I respond.

“Yeah, I have to agree Haz, I’m good in the dark.”

“I’m going to avoid taking offense from that and chock it up to you two just being so committed to each other that the thought of anyone else genuinely makes you physically ill. I’m great in bed. Fucking great.” Harry says, saying the last part of that sentence to himself more than to us.

“Anyways Harry, “ I say, “What is our task here?”

“Ah yes!” His energy perks up immediately, to an alarming level. “Well gentlemen, today you will be playing Name That Tune in order to get your next puzzle piece, Styles style.”

“There’s no hope” I mumble and hear Zayn snort from beside me.

“Hey! I heard that. Anyways…I made a song mix. Your job is to identify all ten songs that are in the mix. Simple really.”

“Except they’re ten of your obscure songs, God knows what’s in there Harry. There’s probably some song you made up where you were ten in there. Or one of your hipster bands that is only found in dark alleys. I say again, there’s no hope.”

“Oh shut it, it’s going to be fun!” Harry shrieks.

We settle in with pen and paper for what is guaranteed to be an interesting ride. Always is when Harry’s involved.

“Ok, here we go.” He says with the biggest Styles smile he can offer, full dimples and all. He plays a minute long of something and I know we are in trouble.

“Oh Jesus Harry.” Zayn says after it’s done.

We take a deep breath together and go in for the count.

“Is that the Sesame Street song, Harry? Did you really use the Sesame Street song?” I ask.

“Don’t question that if you aren’t going to question the fact that you recognized it.” He smirks.

“I’m still going to judge you.”

After at least an hour we finally figure out the list, complete with an Eagles song, a Drake song and of course some of Harry’s favorite off the wall songs.

“Congratulations boys, here’s your puzzle piece.” And Harry hands us the ‘E’ for safe keeping.

“Thanks mate” Zayn says on his way out.

“Anything in the name of love.” Harry calls behind us.

“Such a weirdo.” I say on our way out the door.

 “That was actually really fun babe” I say as Zayn wraps his arms around my waist from behind once we are out in the night air again. I take out the envelope with the puzzle pieces and put the ‘E’ in for safe keeping. I then take out the list and move to number 4 _Make you moan_. “Thank God.” I say out loud and Zayn laughs as he pulls me in tighter. I put everything back away in my pocket and turn around in his arms. “Right here? Can I just take your pants off? I’ve been wanting to take these off since I saw you,” I say, getting ahead of myself and reaching for his button in the middle of the sidewalk not caring who sees.

He laughs as he knocks my hands away. “Not quite babe. We actually have somewhere to be.” He takes my hand and we start walking in a new direction. After a few blocks he brings us to a stop at a new building.

We walk in to what looks like a cooking class with a lot of cheery couples and I feel bad because it looks like we may be late because they’ve already started. Zayn squeezes my hand and smiles at me, “We aren’t taking this class. We are doing something a bit different," he whispers in my ear.

A small, seemingly innocent girl meets us at the front desk “Mr. Malik, Mr. Horan right on time, we just finished getting your reserved room ready. Follow me.” We follow her past the already-in-session class to a door that she walks us through. Behind this door is what appear to be another private kitchen. This kitchen is a bit more dimly lit and feels a bit more personal. “Welcome to your sensual dessert making class,” she says, and I may have squeaked with surprise as I look at Zayn. Fortunately for me his eyes have already darkened and he licks his lips with a smile at me already bring my cock to attention. “Today you will be making a dessert that uses only the most decadent, seductive, palette-pleasing ingredients. What you choose to do with those ingredients outside of making the dessert is completely up to you.”

Without even looking at him, I simply breath out in reply to what we will be doing here, “Jesus, Zayn.” I hear him breathlessly laugh next to me.

“You may not want to cook in your nice sweater Niall. They have aprons,” Zayn says as he starts unbuttoning his button down. He has a vest on underneath but as he removes the shirt I get to see his tattooed arms and the nicely developed muscles; and it takes all I have to show any restraint and not pin him to the counter right now. Judging by the smirk on his face he certainly knows this.

As I stir the chocolate Zayn comes up behind me hooking his thumbs in the front waistband of my jeans. I feel his breath and lips ghost over my neck and I lean into it and him.

“Now that the cake is made, the only things left to do are to spread the ganache on top and use the other sauces and fruits to decorate how you’d like. The ganache should be cool enough to taste. Go ahead, you’ll find that its texture is smooth and velvety and its taste is rich, bold and can be eaten completely on its own.” The instructor says, but my mind is already so clouded from Zayn’s hands running up and down my torso that I can barely register her voice.

Just because I can, or at least I think I can, I dip my finger in the warm chocolate and bring my finger up to my mouth to taste, watching Zayn watch my movements. I lick my index finger and then bring it further inside as I being to suck on it. Zayn’s lips part slightly as I change my idea. I dip my finger in the chocolate again and bring it up to his mouth this time. He easily brings it into his mouth and moans as he takes it in. I push my finger in and out as he continues to suck on it and I faintly hear the door quietly open and close. I look over to see that our instructor has left. Zayn apparently has taken my distraction as a different invitation given that I now have chocolate on my neck. He pulls me in closer to him by my hips and attaches his mouth to the chocolate. While he licks and sucks it away I hear him state “She was right, so smooth” and as he moves down my neck and collarbone I can’t take it anymore.

I use one arm to pull Zayn’s lower body into me by his jeans and use the other to wrap around the back of his head gaining leverage by his hair and coaxing him further into my neck. One of us moans and Zayn moves down my body to cup my already hard length through my jeans. It’s definitely me who moans this time. He rubs me at a devastatingly slow pace and I grind into his hand wanting more while arching into his hand. Finally his lips meet mine in a dirty, delicious, all tongue kiss.

With the hand that is already gripping tightly enough to bruise his thigh I reach into his jeans and boxer briefs and sigh into the kiss as I feel him, already so wet with want. His cock is straining against the material, so hard, so smooth, so ready to come. I work my hand up and down the shaft as Zayn unbuttons my jeans.

He drops to his knees as he brings my pants down and I take the opportunity to remove my shirt. I turn around and Zayn grips my ass tightly as he suddenly takes me in his mouth. His warm, wet, hot, made for my cock mouth. “Fuck, Zayn.” He pulls off with a string of spit and a smirk and I take this as an opportunity.

I turn around and try to find the chocolate as best I can with my mind being gone. I get another finger of chocolate and move my finger to Zayn’s lips. Instead of him taking it in he moves it to my cock with a grin. I take the hint and get a bit more chocolate, covering three of my fingers. With a firm grip I touch myself the way I would when I’m by myself thinking about Zayn and tip my head back thinking about how his mouth will be covering me again.

Before I can get too far I feel Zayn’s tongue on my tip. I look down in time to see him lick the underside of my cock obscenely while looking at me straight in the eyes. It takes everything I am to not come instantly.

Zayn takes his time, making sure to get all of the chocolate off me while I make sure to grip the counter behind me tightly, enough to almost lose circulation. “Baby, I’m going to come. Fuck this feels so good.”

Then Zayn abruptly and rudely stops. “No you aren’t.”

“Baby…” I whine, wanting his mouth back on me as soon as possible. Zayn gets up while kissing every inch of me that he can, as slowly and as sensually as he can. Until finally our mouths and tongues collide again and I can taste a mix of chocolate and myself on him--and hell if that doesn’t get me even closer to coming. Apparently being just as ready as I am, Zayn pulls away to take off his shirt while I take off his pants, leaving him naked.

In an impulsive moment I put my hand in the chocolate and leave a Niall, hand sized, streak across his chest. Zayn only chuckles darkly in response.  While slowly stroking him I suck and lick my way through the chocolate, spending extra time sucking his always sensitive nipples. I know that I’m doing well every time I hear his breath catch or I hear him moan my name. “Fuck Ni…” He eventually breathes out, “Fuck me, you need to fuck me.”

I laugh at his lack of coherence and move so my breath is just on his earlobe. “Yeah, I can do that.”

I turn Zayn around and pin him to the counter. I would love to tease him but at this moment I need to fuck him so badly I can barely breathe. I move my leg in between Zayn’s to spread him a bit further. Conveniently, there is lube next to the stove on the counter. I uncap the bottle and make sure to use it liberally to coat my finger then I move my hand down Zayn’s back feeling how smooth his skin is, finally resting on the curve of his lower back. I dip lower and move my index finger past his tight ring of muscle feeling his moan throughout his body. I drape my body over his, getting as close as possible to feel his warmth as I slowly thrust my finger in and out, loosening him and sending him into a frenzy every once in a while as I find his prostate. I kiss his neck as I put another finger in and continue my movements. “Ni….” I grip his hips and guide him to grind on my fingers. “Baby I don’t want your fingers to fuck me," he sighs out breathlessly, “I want your cock to fuck me.” I take his cock in my hand as I get impatient at hearing his words and finish opening him up with three fingers.

After what seems like hours I use the lube to get my cock ready and begin to push into him having to steady myself so I don’t rip him apart with the amount of force I want to put into him right now. After a few minutes I feel Zayn relax around me, so I start to move slowly, in and out. It feels so good I bite down on Zayn’s shoulder trying to stop the loud moan that I know is threatening to escape me. In doing so, I inadvertently coax Zayn into releasing a moan that certainly would have rivaled the volume of mine.

I wrap my arm around his stomach and lace my hand with his that is gripping the counter as he leans his head back onto my shoulder and we go harder, faster, breathe heavier until we come--Zayn first with a high pitched tone and me shortly after given the way he pulses around me. 

The letter under the dessert plate is an “M” and I tuck it into my envelope forgetting to try to figure out the puzzle.

 

 __

 

_Build a castle under the stars_

I read the clue out loud and look at Zayn with a questioning gaze. “C’mon” He says with a smile on his lips and nodding the direction of the car that has appeared at the curb.

We get into the car, “Hi, Basil”, so he’s in on it too and without any direction given, he drives off. I kiss Zayn lazily, a bit drowsy from the last hour and the hard orgasm it ended in. Zayn pulls away after some time “A bit clingy tonight aren’t we?” He laughs. I punch him lightly in the chest. “Excuse me if my incredible boyfriend plans the most unbelievable date for us and I get a bit affectionate over it. I apologize.” I smile as I bite his lip.

“Incredible and unbelievable eh?” His eyes light up. “

Something like that, don’t get too cocky about it,” I laugh back.

We spend the rest of the car ride with me practically on Zayn’s lap pointing things out to him through the window.

We arrive at a beach and the clue suddenly makes sense, building a sand castle under the stars. “Yeah?” I ask.

“Yeah” He smiles. “I thought it might be a nice activity under the stars. I’ve missed you,” he says hooking his chin over my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. “Too cheesy?”

I turn around in his grip appalled, “It’s perfect Zayn, everything is baby.”

We walk down the beach a bit, officially it’s closed for the night but that apparently does not deter my boyfriend. A few meters in the distance I see tonight’s set-up of a few tiki torches and assume that is where we will be.

We arrive at the spot and Zayn releases my hand to see my response “God, Zayn, it’s beautiful. So quiet, just us and the water.”

“And a sand castle, remember you have to make a sand castle.”

“And a sand castle,” I add while wrapping my arms around his waist and quickly kissing him. I do look around and notice that our set-up is complete with multiple, various sized buckets and shovels. My baby is prepared. Especially as I see him head over to a cooler and pull out a couple of beers. This man was certainly made for me.

We sit down on a blanket and begin our masterpiece, slowly realizing that neither of us has sand castle making as an unrealized talent. Our time here is spent with giggles, feeling each other’s feet and hands in the sand, lazy kisses and proclamations of love.

“I think we’ve made a proper sand castle here, love.”

“Well, it may not be proper, or a sandcastle but it’s something isn’t it?” And I chance a glance over at Zayn who is looking at me, the moon, stars, and water catching his beautiful eyes in just the right way and with a smile that I know he only reserves for me. I can only take this for so long.

“Fuck, Zayn, you are so fucking beautiful.” His cheeks light up the same way they always do when I say something like this and I smile back at him leaning in to kiss him. He leans in towards me and I swear every time he kisses me it’s just like the first time, just like that moment.

We kiss sweetly this time, no tongue but still intimate, and I pull away after a couple of pecks still smiling and seeing Zayn smile back and I can’t help but kiss him again. He deepens the kiss this time and pulls me in by wrapping his hand around my neck. I move him to his back and position myself on top of him grinding slowly, like we didn’t both just get off two hours ago.

He moves his hands under my shirt and moans as I bite his bottom lip and grind down very deliberately on his now very-defined cock. He moved his hands down to my bum and controls our grinding motion while I kiss down his neck. “Fuck, Niall, as….shit, as amazing as this is, we….baby I can’t come in my pants, we still have things to do.”

I sit up, trying to catch my breath and move my hands down to his button to solve the problem. “We can fix that then.”

He laughs taking my hands in his. “We actually have to head to our next destination.”

“Can we continue later?” I pout while straddling him.

“Of course, I hope we do.”

“Then I guess we can move along.” I say as I lean down to kiss him, then I remember. “Wait! Isn’t there supposed to be a puzzle piece?!”

“There is. ‘X’ marks the spot.”

I get up and look around for the x seeing it a few meters over. After I’ve dug it out, I see I now have another ‘R’ to add to the collection.

I return to Zayn and see that we only have two more clues left which actually makes me a bit sad. I never want this night to end, I never want anything to end with Zayn.

____

 

_Beat the Pros_

I read aloud and quirk my eyebrow up as I look at Zayn to see him smiling widely at me. He winks and wordlessly takes my hand as we head back to the car.

“Make a nice castle?”

“Absolutely competition worthy.” I say as I pull Zayn into me.

“Off we go?” Basil asks.

“Off we go” Zayn responds holding the door open for me.

We arrive at the next building and it hits me as I realize where we are. There’s a football field at the top of this stories high building. I have to hope that this is where we are going, why else would Zayn bring me here? “Zayn?” I ask excitedly.

“Yep, that’s exactly where we are going.”

I may be a bit excited as I climb out of the car, so excited that Zayn laughs at me as I struggle to contain myself.

“Babe, wait up for a sec” And I’m practically bouncing on my feet as I turn around in an attempt to not run ahead.

“You’re going to need this”, he says as he hands me a duffle bag out of the truck. The mature adult would have waited to open it but unfortunately I am not that. I put the bag on the ground and open it to find some cleats, shorts and a team jersey that says “Team Keogh” with a Horan on the back.

“I’m sorry, does that say Keogh, as in Captain of the Derby County Football Club?!” I practically yell.

“It does.” Zayn nods with a small smile.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re obviously joking. I’m going to be sick.” I say as I put my hands on my knees and attempt to find air again.

“I’m not, in fact, joking and you might want to hurry up because they’re waiting babe.”

“They? Holy shit, let’s go!” And I hear Zayn laugh behind me.

I’m all nerves and excited energy as we go up the lift. At one point Zayn puts his hand on my neck and rubs to try and calm me down but he knew what he was getting into, there’s no calming me down at this point. “I’m going to fuck you so hard for this.” I say as I look at Zayn whose eyes widen in surprise and I hear a distinct squeak sound come from.

As Zayn tries to recover himself the doors open and we are let out onto the field completely lit by the open sky and flood lights. It feels great out here, 25 stories in the air.

“About time wankers!” We hear him and then see him. “I’m ready to hand your asses to you, Team Martin all the way.”

“Never Lou! Team Keogh is going to own you. Wait, like as in Chris Martin? Top Scorer last season?” I look at Louis in disbelief

“Yeah, mate, they’re all here, whole team. Your boyfriend sure must love you or something. Harry never does shit like this for me. He will be hearing about this for sure.”

As I listen to Louis ramble I see the team emerge from the locker room. “Ready to play mate?” Keogh asks as he pats me on the back.

“Shit, yeah mate, of course”

In what was the best game of my life, of course Team Keogh won, barely but we did win. Even Zayn stepped his game up after I told him I’d lick him out before I fucked him if we won.

With promises of being able to do it again and a contract if the band ever ended Zayn and I leave to our next destination with the ‘A’ in tow. Zayn barely being able to walk because I’m too busy kissing every part of his body that is available.

 

__

 

_Watch the world wake up_

“Oh jeeze it is like 5 AM, we’ve been at it all night.” I say as Zayn and I ride in the car.

“Been a while since that happened.” Zayn says from behind a smile but I can see there’s a bit more emotion hiding there in the somber tone.”

“Yeah, it has been a bit of a whirlwind lately hasn’t it.”

“I wouldn’t give any of it up. I just…I just miss you sometimes. I may also worry a bit that I’m not enough” Zayn says a bit quieter than the rest.

“Not enough for what? I hope you’re not thinking you’re not enough for me. Zayn, none of this means anything without you. I don’t want any of it if I can’t share it with you. You keep me going through all of this. We are worn out to shit and I love it, I really do but I love knowing I can go home to you more. I love looking across that stage and seeing you already looking back at me more. I love feeling your skin next to mine after a long day, fuck Zayn, I can’t get enough of you, it’ll never be that you’re not enough.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course baby. Now stop worrying so we can enjoy the rest of our night, now morning.”

With perfect timing “We’re here.”  And I have no idea where here is. Zayn just takes my hand and leads me to another building lift. We head again to the roof and when the elevator doors open we are let out onto a beautifully decorated, ready for us, balcony roof. A roof that overlooks the city, the kind where we can just sit and watch them all wake up. It all seems very familiar to when we first stood on a balcony 4 years ago.

“Zayn this is so beautiful, so amazing. You really didn't have to do all of this. This night has been amazing. Really, there are no words…”

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it baby, you deserve all of this and more. I’m just sorry we haven’t been able to enjoy each other as much lately.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s not either of our faults, just the nature of the job I suppose.” I say voice trailing off because it is the nature of the job but I really do miss Zayn.

“Well, since we’ve come to the end of the list, you must have all of your clues now, care to try and unscramble your message?” Zayn asks with what sounds like a nervous tint to his voice and the last piece, an ‘M’ in his hand.

“Yeah! I hope you’re prepared to be here for a while, you know puzzles aren’t my forte. Are you at least going to help?”

“I’m not.”

“Zayn…” I whine with my best pout and biggest eyes that I know he can’t resist.

“Why would I help? I already know the message, sort of ruins the surprise there doesn’t it?” He says kissing my forehead. His defenses must be getting better, I’ll work on that later.

I shake out the envelope making sure to get all seven letters out. This shouldn’t be too hard, it’s only seven letters right?

After an offensive 30 minutes the best I’ve come up with is REMYARM which I’m convinced is some sort of alcoholic beverage I need to try and an endeared and amused boyfriend.

“Zayn, I can’t do this. Can you give me a hint please…..? Please baby?”

“I think I have to. You’re right, you’re incredibly shit at this. I’ll tell you that you have two words, one of them is 5 letters and the other is two.”

“Hmmm, alright. That should help.” I stare at the letters for another 10 minutes not even moving them.

“Ni, you alright there babe? You’re not having a stroke are you? I don’t know how to help with a stroke.”

“I might be. Because the only thing I‘ve figured out can’t be what this message is. Because that would be….” I trail off not knowing what it would be because I don’t want to get my hopes up but I really don’t know what else this could say.

“It would be….?”

“Fucking incredible.”

“So then….?” He asks with a big smile and light in his eyes, “Is there a reason you haven’t put the letters together yet?”

“Because if I do, and that’s not what it’s supposed to say and I make a big ordeal out of it, it’s going to me more than embarrassing, mortifying even.”

“Worse than when you fell over at the masters?”

He zips his lips when I level him with a glare.

“I think you should probably put the letters together.”

“Yeah?”

“I do.”

Those words have never meant more and shock me into a shaky breath with shaky hands as I start to move the M. I look at him for reassurance. He just smiles and nods at me to move on. I figure I might as well move along with it. I assemble the two words, the only word I think this set of letters can make. As I do this I don’t dare to look at Zayn, just in case he’s looking at me in horror. Of course his message is something else, like “hamburger meat” or something along those lines and I just accidentally found the other set of words it makes. I finish and take a deep breath before I look over. I find Zayn looking at me with a sweet soft smile and I sure hope it means that I’ve found the right message. I want this to be the right message. I bite my lip and look into his eyes with what I’m sure are hopeful eyes.

“Zayn….?”

“Just waiting” He says like he’s just asked me to get him a soda.

“For…?”

“Your answer babe.”

“So…this is the right message?”

“It is. Well, a question really.”

I start to breathe heavily looking at the message. Zayn takes my hand in his which moves my attention back to him.

“Ni…” He starts. “I love you, you know that. And if you take away everything else, the fame, the money, the fans I would be ok as long as I still had you. You mean everything to me. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you with your bright blond hair and pre-braces and tight polo shirts buttoned up to your chin. I’ve loved you since I saw you turn as bright red as that polo shirt and I knew even before my moment came that I wanted, no, needed to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my heart, my soul, and the light when I can’t find any other. You’re beautiful, sexy, funny, smart, caring and just everything I ever could have wanted and I want this forever. I want us to take the next step, I want you to be my husband so….Niall James Horan, marry me baby?”

“Holy shit Zayn, of course. Fuck, of course.” I practically yell as I jump into his arms and topple us to the ground, “I love you so much. Everything you said and more. You are so sexy and so amazing and talented and caring and the best soulmate I ever could have asked for. I’m yours, forever. Let’s get married baby.”

We smile at each other on this beautiful rooftop and for the second time tonight I get to peel his jeans off but I smile knowing that I’m not peeling them off my boyfriend but my beautiful fiancé.

 

 

 

 


End file.
